Free Lands
The Free Lands are located south of Hua Xia, connected only to Shu. The Free Lands are not a kingdom, rather, a collection of royals who watch over the different enviroments of the country. Geography The Free Lands are a large piece of land, and cover many different enviroments. The main biomes that appear are the thick forests along the western coast, the jungles showing up on the southern coast, and the grassy hills and dark rocky mountains in the north and east. The cities, towns, and villages that populate the Free Lands are elvish in nature, most likely due to the influence from the eladrin elves over many centuries. Notable Locations - Estel is likely the largest city between all the other cities that populate the Free Lands. It sits protectively in a valley between two large mountains. The city is fairly prosperous and it's citizens are happy with the freedoms they have gained by leaving the other kingdoms up north. The city itself sits like a massive fortress, with various sections cut in the city for living, commerce, nobles, and the royal council of the city. - Gofedhin is the next largest city, sitting on the eastern coast of the Free Lands. It is known for being a more peaceful city, and has ties to Shu and Wu for trading, sending exclusive elvish products to the northern lands. The city's streets are much more open and colorful by choice of the royals that live there to give the city life and keep it's people happy. The only walled structure is the castle itself which holds the royal council to keep them protected in case of attack. - Roven Arnad is a much smaller city than the other two previously listed, and for good reason. Roven is a city placed within the jungles of the Free Lands, and is known to be a collection of wild, primal people who simply wish to live in peace away from the wars going on. It is a hostile city to anyone who is not a native to these lands, and will attack immediately if any threat is shown to it's people. Even with the agressiveness, however, the city and it's people are kind to each other, and prosper only when everyone works together. - Westrianna was a very large city sitting in the northern parts of Shu before it was completely obliterated by the nobles of Estel a decade before the civil war started. Estel had stated to the outer lands that they did not wish to attack the city, but it was impossible to leave them be as they had been trying to start a rebellion against the Free Lands to split into their own smaller country. Westrianna now sits as a huge ruined city, and is rumored to be haunted by specters and liches who used to reside in that city. - Towns and villages are dotted all over the Free Lands, holding refugees and immigrants who had moved away from Hua Xia to get out of the civil war and natives to the land who are sympathetic to these people. The villages that have issues with smaller attacks or supplies can reach out to the cities for help, and the royals gladly provide what is required, whether it be soldiers to help train the inhabitants to fight beasts or monsters, or by providing large amounts of supplies. Government As previously stated, the land itself is not governed by one body of people, rather a collection of noble families who believe in giving people freedom to build the community how they would want them. The nobles meet up in a large council and discuss events that go on in the Free Lands and attempt to coordinate their resources to make sure everyone is doing well in the country. They also discuss any problematic people that may be causing unrest in the country and attempt to fix the solution by discussion first, and if nessessary, use hostile methods to remove the person or people from the country if they cannot assimilate to the ways of the Free Land or if they pose a threat to the freedoms given to it's inhabitants. - Estel is led by the Dunlock elvish court, a much stricter council who excels in military power to fend off the invaders from the north. - Gofedhin is led by the Ormiel elvish court, a council and family of elves who look towards commerce as their main power source in the Free Lands, controlling how things are imported, exported, and the prices on such items. - Roven Arnad is led by a council of elders from other villages near Roven, which they meet once a month to discuss various topics and issues within the area's borders. Culture - Due to the mix of people, diets can consist all from typical elvish fare to exotic Hua Xian dishes. Supplies are imported from Hua Xia to feed people what they wish to eat if it cannot be found or grown in the Free Lands. - Clothing is typically a mixture of elvish and Hua Xian garb, with a stripe of yellow somewhere to indicate their loyalty to the freedom given by the elves in the Free Lands. Some wear armor, which can be anything from simple leather to massive metal plate armor. No weapon is favored in the Free Lands, all are trained on and used if needed. - The Free Lands is a more accepting area, allowing docile or territorial magical beasts to live with them in peace. It is only when the beasts attack that they must fight against it to stop it's hostile actions. Fauna and flora life is taken seriously and taken well care of if able.